


Morena mía

by Breadthy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Love Poems
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthy/pseuds/Breadthy
Summary: México descubre algo
Relationships: America/Mexico (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Morena mía

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad, esto nació en un enojó, So, yo odio cuando en los usamex destrozan tanto a Alfred (y bueno, yo soy simp de él) sólo para enaltecer a Rusia (amo a Rusia pero joder, no)

_**Titulo: Morena mía;** _

_**Pareja: Aph América / México** _

* * *

Alfred no es exactamente el tipo de persona que parece frustrado, menos del que lo hace “garabateando”, sea como sea, le parece raro que tirase un papel, y no sabe porque, vale, lo sabe, es el morbo y hecho de que es chismosa, decide revisar la hoja, la saca del bote de basura y… Es un poema, para ella.

🌷•🌷•🌷

México, México, morena de mi corazón, morena de mi vida, ¿Qué debo hacer para obtener tu amor? ¿Qué debo hacer para ser parte de tu vida?

México de mi vida , ¿Hay algo bueno en mi? ¿Por qué no puedo confiar en la noche? ¿Por qué no puedo confiar en mi sombra?

México, ¿Qué debo dar para que confíes en mi amor?

Morena mía, morena que me da luz, ¿ha pasado algo?

México mía, no escuches las palabrerías, no escuches al hombre que me rige, no…

Yo no soy eso, yo no soy… Alfred F. Jones no es Ame… Estados Unidos de América, yo no lo soy. No, no

¿Lo soy? No, México, te juro, te juro que no es así, yo no soy todo lo que dicen, Alfred no es Estados Unidos.

México, mi morena, ¿algún día podré demostrarte mi amor?

Morena de mi corazón, morena que me da luz, sólo quiero decir… Te amo, y te juro México, te juro, que cuando te vi en una noche de luna llena y brillante, te juro, te juro, que quede prendado de ti.

Te juro morenita, si pudiera dar mi vida, si pudiera dar mi vida como país, si pudiera dedicar todo de mi, no lo dudaría, por nada, en dártelo a ti.

Sé que no podrías darme lo mismo, lo entiendo, entiendo porqué, y sin embargo, y sin embargo, nunca dejaré de amarte.

Morena de mi vida, morena que me da luz, morena de mi corazón, te amo.

\- 🌷 Alfred F Jones, United States of America 🌷

**Author's Note:**

> Si tiene fallas ortográficas, pido una disculpa y también que me iluminen.


End file.
